


Give me reasons we should be complete

by sweetlikesugar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Protective Andrew Minyard, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Kevin Day, im outraged thats not a tag, its my first and probably only aftg fic, just some soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Kevin reaches up to steal a cigarette from between Andrew’s fingers, careful to barely brush against his skin. His hands are cold, nails tinted blue. He inhales, holding the smoke in his throat and exhales air through his nose, letting the smoke crawl lazily out through his open lips. His eyes are vacant, unseeing, shining only with the reflected artificial lights of the bedrooms in the tower.





	Give me reasons we should be complete

**Author's Note:**

> this is a result of a friend's tweet and listening to slow dancing in the dark on constant loop. it may be ooc since it's been three years since i read the books, enjoy it anyway

 

 

The fox tower balcony is the only quiet place on Friday evening. The rest of the tower, along with the rest of the campus, becomes a party paradise.

 

It’s been getting colder now, the last damp heat of August getting slowly replaced with a biting September chill night after night.

 

Kevin is surprisingly sober as he stumbles onto the balcony, unsteady from exhaustion rather than alcohol. He hasn’t been sleeping well recently.

 

Andrew eyes him with mild interest, watching as the taller man crumples to the tiled floor, just close enough to the edge to make Andrew’s heart give one nervous thud, before slowing back down as Kevin curls his long form around his boyfriend.

 

Andrew takes a second to skim over Kevin’s face, bloodshot eyes with heavy shadows underneath, pale skin pulled taut over his bones. It’s that part of the season that makes Dan drill them until they wish they were dead and Kevin, in his chase for perfection, is actually killing himself with extra practice.

 

Kevin reaches up to steal a cigarette from between Andrew’s fingers, careful to barely brush against his skin. His hands are cold, nails tinted blue. He inhales, holding the smoke in his throat and exhales air through his nose, letting the smoke crawl lazily out through his open lips. His eyes are vacant, unseeing, shining only with the reflected artificial lights of the bedrooms in the tower.

 

Andrew wants to taste him.

 

But he can’t, he  _won’t,_ not yet. Not until the tension leaves Kevin’s body completely. Not until Kevin looks at him.

 

It takes over thirty minutes and almost just as many cigarettes for Kevin to lift his head up off the floor, migrating onto Andrew’s lap. A mighty sigh shakes his body and then it slumps in a boneless heap. He’s motionless for a minute or two and then starts squirming, twisting around so that he can lay on his side in Andrew’s lap, face half hidden in the crease of his elbow, one green eye peeking out, facing Andrew’s stomach.

 

Andrew’s hand hovers above Kevin’s face, asking for permission that Kevin grants with a slow blink. Kevin drums his fingers against Andrew’s spine in a silent question in return, and after receiving a nod he slips a freezing hand underneath Andrew’s hoodie, splaying it over the warm expanse of Andrew’s back.

 

“You’re not getting drunk?” Andrew snarks, just enough bite to make Kevin smirk.

 

“Too cold”.

 

“Never stopped you before”.

 

“You don’t enjoy my company?” life is coming back to his dull eyes in small increments.

 

“I tolerate it”.

 

It’s a familiar dialogue. Andrew won’t do anything without being obstinate about it first and Kevin just needs something to focus on to chase dark thoughts away. It’s a system.

 

A corner of Kevin’s lips pulls up, and despite still being hidden in his hoodie, it makes his eye crinkle at the edge. Andrew feels a violent urge to push him off the balcony.

 

He tugs on Kevin’s hair instead, lighting up another cigarette. Kevin wriggles around even more, turning on his back, his hand, now lukewarm, slipping out from Andrew’s top. He opens his lips, just enough for Andrew to slip a cigarette between them, thumb brushing over the slick inside of Kevin’s lower lip.

 

Kevin bites down on the filter with his front teeth lightly, smiling crookedly around it.

 

Andrew used to hate how Kevin made him feel, how he made Andrew care about him, how Kevin looked at him like he was worth something. Nowadays that feeling comes and goes, almost always giving way to a soothing wave of something warmer, something protective.

 

Kevin was the first person to look at Andrew and see a person worth something and Andrew won’t forget that.

 

A snap shoves him back into his body violently. Kevin’s hand is right in front of his face and Andrew lets it blur, refusing to cross his eyes to focus his sight.

 

“You alright, Drew?” his smile is amused and just barely concerned.

 

Andrew flicks his forehead. “Don’t call me that”.

 

Kevin laughs and reaches back to put his cigarette out, stretching, stretching, _stretching,_ until his shoulders crack, fingers fanning out and trembling as he holds the stretch.

 

Andrew is fleetingly reminded of cats flexing their paws.

 

Kevin is staring at him now, smile frozen on his lips, eyes still tired, but content. He leans up, jutting his chin out and Andrew leans down at the same time.

 

They meet in the middle, Andrew being the one to connect their lips, catching Kevin’s chapped lower lip between his own. He deepens the kiss, both of them refusing to close their eyes completely, staring at each other through hooded eyelids in a way Nicky described as “insanely creepy”. They both taste like nicotine and exhaustion, sharp and bitter, tongues brushing, breathing through their noses.

 

Kevin moves his hands carefully to prop himself up without touching Andrew, twisting his torso towards him, hands on both sides of Andrew’s hips. It can’t be comfortable for a prolonged time and Andrew doesn’t want to stop kissing Kevin any time soon.

 

“Stop sitting like an asshole” Andrew sighs, put out, leaning back to let Kevin rearrange himself.

 

The taller man huffs an amused exhale and swings his leg over Andrew’s thighs, keeping his weight on his knees until Andrew pushes down on his hip bones. Kevin keeps forgetting Andrew doesn’t mind the weight of him.

 

They lean in again, Kevin hovering just outside Andrew’s reach teasingly, licking along the blonde’s upper lip. Andrew lets him have his fun for a while before yanking him down, forcing Kevin to catch himself on Andrew’s shoulders to avoid overbalancing.

 

Andrew pries Kevin’s lips open with tongue, kissing him slow and deep, relishing in the way Kevin digs his thumbs into the flesh behind his ears, hands tightening in his hair. He likes Kevin like this, subdued and mellow, a heavy weight in his lap. Despite how big he is, always towering over Andrew, he never feels intimidating or threatening. Grounding, rather. Andrew tries not to think about it too much, about what it means because precisely at that moment Kevin sighs heavily through his nose, the last of the strain in his spine evaporating into the breezy autumn air.

 

Andrew breaks the kiss, quirking his eyebrow when Kevin tries to follow him, sucking kisses along the taller man’s jaw and down the column of his throat, pausing to nip harshly at his Adam’s apple. The hands in his hair rhythmically scratch at his scalp. He noses at the side of Kevin’s neck back up to his jaw, breathing in the bitter stench of cigarette smoke mixed with shower gel and laundry detergent.

 

They stay like this for a while, tangled in each other as the wind gets more and more frigid, until Kevin starts tipping sideways awkwardly, half asleep.

 

“Go the fuck to bed” Andrew rolls his eyes, pushing Kevin off his lap.

 

“I can’t sleep” Kevin defends himself, albeit ineffectively because the time his eyes are closed between each blink draws out.

 

“Sure you can. You’re falling asleep right fucking now”.

 

“Not well” Kevin murmurs, bending at an uncomfortable angle to press his face into Andrew’s hair. “Sit with me?”.

 

“Not yet” Andrew lights up another cigarette.

 

“When you’re done?”.

 

“Fine”

 

Kevin pushes himself off the floor and walks back into the tower, almost crashing into the door frame. Andrew watches him until he disappears behind his bedroom door.

 

A group of drunk upperclassmen passes below the balcony, laughing and shouting, and suddenly Andrew doesn’t feel like being outside anymore. He retreats back into the tower, heading straight for Kevin’s bedroom. He doesn’t bother knocking.

 

Kevin looks anxious even in his sleep, forehead creased and lips pulled down in a frown. His hands are clenched in fists and he keeps mumbling incoherently.

 

Andrew sighs, longsuffering, and crawls his way across the bed, sitting next to Kevin’s head. He settles down with a laptop over his crossed legs, one hand tangled in Kevin’s hair.

 

It’s a system. Andrew doesn’t want to think about it.

 

Kevin will probably wake up, uneasy thoughts dragging unpleasant memories to the surface, his tired brain molding them into nightmares that make anxious nausea clog his throat.

 

For now, Andrew sits next to him, already focused on some unimportant movie, one hand gently brushing through his hair.

 

For now, Kevin sleeps.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it leave me a kudos and/or a comment and hit me up on [ tumblr ](https://mindlesslittlefreak.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk


End file.
